


Easter traditions

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Sorry meant to have this to you last night but the site was down/slow but here it is... It's not as bad/dirty as the Christmas tradition but I felt like you wanted this even if you didn't know it!





	Easter traditions

1\. Colour Dipping eggs

Mickey was dragged over to the Gallagher house for some tradition about painting eggs. Why the fuck did they need to be painted? He wondered "it's for Easter Mick" Ian felt like he had to explain. Easter is the Gallagher's favourite holiday. "why the fuck is a holiday about a bunny your favourite?" He asked sitting at the table lines with white eggs and lots of coloured jars "fuck lots of reasons...it taught us how to hide shit from Frank" Ian informed him "it's also real fun to tell Frank ya hid shit and have him look for it when it ain't there" Fiona added. "Plus there's chocolate!" Debs added eating some that was obviously suppose to go in the plastic eggs for the kids. 

"So what do we do with these? Decorate them just to egg someone's house?" Mickey was sure that wasn't the answer but he'd do it. "Nah it's fun and festive!" Ian smiled sitting next to Mick "here I'll show ya what you're suppose to do" he took an egg tied it to a string and dunked it into a jar of coloured water "ya know this looks fucking dirty " Mickey informed him "ya think?" Ian asked as he quickly lifted and dropped the egg down "the damn egg looks like it's tea bagging." Ian glanced over "ya like that?" Ian asked his voice hushed as he dunked it a few more times "fuck Gallagher you're a dirty fuck" 

"You're the one that saw it, maybe you want it huh?" Ian asked jokingly but when he saw the look on Mickey he thought maybe he should be serious "your help me with this then we can do that" he muttered 

***

Ian kept his promise after hiding all the eggs and his siblings fucking off, he led Mickey to the green lazy boy chair, pressing his body into Mickey's he could feel the stiffness rising inside his jeans. He leaned in, his tounge slipping into Mickey's mouth.

"Put your balls in my mouth," Mickey demanded after breaking their kiss. Ian released his throbbing cock from the confinds of his jeans and boxers. Mickey moaned at the sight. Fuck he loved Ian's cock. 

Ian shifted getting down on all fours while mickey slid his body down, tugging his pants off. Ian groaned loudly feeling how close Mickey's face was to his ballsack. He slowly lowered them down onto Mickey's face; his mouth wrapped around his balls. Mickey inhaled, he was unlocking all of his senses for this experience. Ian kept his eyes forward trying to focus, he was feeling light headed as he listenedl to Mickey's deep breathing as he sucked and licked at Ian's balls. He never felt like cumming this fast in his life.

Too soon, and probably just in time mickeys mouth slid from Harry's balls up the back of his cock. "Drop down," Mickey instructed in a husky whisper before opening his mouth for Ian's cock.

Ian made some inaudible noises that meant he agreed as he thrusted down.

"Come on my face," mickey whispered "paint me like one of those god damn Easter eggs" he huffed as he shifted his body pumping his aching dick. He was ready. 

Shifting to support his weight on one arm is held onto his cock which was already dripping. He became to come the warm white supstance on Mickey's cheek "oh God" he panted over and over as he finished feeling Ian's come in his face. Soon ian collapsed next to Mickey.

...........…..………………………  
2\. Chocolate Bunny

"What the fuck are you doing to that bunny?" Mickey finally asked after watching Ian slowly suck on the chocolate Easter bunny. He licked the ears, gave small nibbles, letting it melt in his mouth. It was fucking pornography, and it was working Mickey was hot as hell. 

"Like what you see?" Ian asked "I'm gonna do the same thing to you." He informed Mick "I'm gonna nibble your ears, lick you, and I'll save your ass for last." 

Ian approached Mickey, he moved slow, he had a light touch, it sent shivers through mickey. Usually they were hot and heavy, rough and heated; this was different. This was sensual Ian leaned in his breath brushed across his cheek, avoiding his lips he went straight to his ear where Ian barely touched it, just the tip of his tounge tickles along the edge. His long fingers reached up grazing the side of Mickey's face, it was tentative but it was also keeping him in place. 

He nipped at Mick's earlobe. The pressure sucking his earlobe in, 1,2,3 release. 1,2,3 release. It took Mickey's breath away Everytime until the release where his brain remembered to exhale. 

His tounge licked the side of his neck, his teeth scraping."take off your shirt" he instucted "and the pants I'll be right back" Ian added as a thought popped into his head "where the fuck are you going?" Mick barked, get em all hot and bothered and fuck off. Mickey noticed Ian grab his half eaten, half molested chocolate bunny. Soon he heard the microwave beep and Ian returned with chocolate bunny soup. "What's the damn plan now Gallagher?" His curiosity peeked.

"Turn over, lay down, you'll find out" Mickey did as he was told. He enjoyed the kinky fucking shit Ian always wanted to try. "The bunny started all this only far he's part of it to finish"Ian mentioned as he strattled Mickey, that's when he noticed the sneaky fuck got naked at some point, he felt the large throbbly cock tease his ass.

Ian tested out the melted chocolate dropping it between Mickey's shoulders and quickly licking it up. He drizzled it down Mick's spin. It was when it pooled at the small of his back that Mickey got the full effect, the warm, googy substance, Ian lapping at it that close to his buttocks. 

Soon Ian's long fingers stretch and twist as he opened mickey up. Mickey gruntes to show his enjoyment, and pushed back into the long digits.

Ian pulled out to line up his cock. Mickey moaned as Ian forced in.

“You like me like this?” Ian asked strightening his body, allowing Mickey to rock back into him at his own speed and pressure

“Fuck, yeah.” mick moaned. 

 

………………………  
3\. What the fuck is Easter about?

Ian kissed Mickey's jaw and trailed small pecks across it until he reached his lips, Mickey was not a morning person but he'd wake up everyday anytime if it was like this. As soon as their lips met Mickey kissed back sleepily "happy Easter" Ian greeted the groggy Mickey. "How the fuck is there a holiday about a damn bunny" Mickey asked laying in bed not wanting to have anything to do with this holiday

"kids believe this shit?" He added "kids are kinda stupid they believe everything" Ian shrugged "plus isn't it better to have a holiday about chocolate and a bunny than to think of a guy getting nailed to some boards, dying and being zombified?" Ian asked turning his head to the side of the pillow to get a better look at mickey "that sounds like a regular fucking weekend in the Milkovich house" Mickey reminded Ian, he said it in a joking matter but it was all too serious, it wouldn't surprise Ian to learn that Terry or iggy tied someone to a post, they definitely killed people and the way they all take benders they do look like zombies when they reappear three days later. 

Mickey had never told Ian how thankful he was that that wasn't his life anymore, and it was because of Ian. He drew his lips to Ian's. He melted into the kiss, content to just enjoy the moment.

Their lips moved casually their tongues danced together. Ian broke their kiss, a question in his eyes. "It's Easter we shou--" mick kissed him again "ya talk too much Gallagher and I think you should celebrate the other parts of Easter...after all" he paused looked down at his morning wood

"He has risen"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry meant to have this to you last night but the site was down/slow but here it is... It's not as bad/dirty as the Christmas tradition but I felt like you wanted this even if you didn't know it!


End file.
